Fighting Girl
by Banana Skittle
Summary: Street girl from Sector 80 Kaiia was never meant to be in Soul Society let alone become a shinigami. Zaraki was never supposed to take an interest in her. But who cares about what we're supposed to do? Kenpachi/OC
1. What's A Girl Like You Doing Here?

Ok, first Bleach fanfic about one of my favourite taichous-Zaraki Kenpachi

Ok, first Bleach fanfic about one of my favourite taichous-Zaraki Kenpachi. If only for his fantastic ability to kill almost anyone and not know his zanpakutoh's name. Really it's about him and an OC BUT…it features my favourite division!! The 11th and who could possible resist that? Except Hitsugaya…and Yamamoto…and Nanao…and Ichigo…and the rest of the Ryoka…and anyone who wants to live…

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach Orihime would be in love with Grimmjow and wouldn't have her ridiculous infatuation with Ichigo so Rukia could be free to love him but we all know how much I DON'T own Bleach so there…damn it! The only things I own are Kaiia and my computer…

A/N: This takes place before the Hueco Mundo arc but after the Soul Society arc. The bount arc is not and will not be mentioned purely because I got bored and skipped it in the anime. I'm a manga girl through and through. However, I've only read up to chap. 297 in the manga coz it's blocked at home…My apologies for any OOCness. Mostly on Ken-chan's part.

XXX

"Hey, hey! That's her! That's the girl I told you about! You know, the freaky one with the eyes…Gah! She's looking at us now!"

Kaiia frowned at the people whispering at her as she walked down the street of Rukongai dressed in army pants and a grey skin-tight t-shirt with a black jacket over the top and her sword swinging by her side. Her golden eyes narrowed and she raised her reiatsu a little to stop them from talking about her. It pissed her off when the idiots who lived in Sector 80 of Rukongai talked about her as if she couldn't hear them.

"I told you! She's barely 15 but she has that freaky reiatsu." They shivered as she approached, her reiatsu rising even more. It wasn't even noticeable to her and yet they were flattened to the ground, panting and trying not to stop breathing. She snorted, then walked off. Her eyes picked up on a solitary food stand in the market place.

Almost hidden amongst all the weapon stores, it sold stale bread and meat almost off. She would usually eat something from the trees near the outskirts of the sector but lately shinigami had been visiting there and she stayed away from shinigami as a rule.

"Hey, brat! Are you going to stand there all day or buy something?"

"I'll take the newest stuff ya got." She answered shortly. Kaiia didn't speak as a rule. It was…unlucky to speak around the people in Sector 80. The more you spoke the more people could remember you by and she didn't want to be remembered because if she was found with the amount of reiatsu she had...well, she didn't want to think of the consequences. Suffice to say that having reiatsu was a bad thing.

"Ooh, pricey brat, ey? Do you want lamb or beef?" they both laughed dryly. This meat wasn't either and they knew it. It was rat, caught fresh off the street. The animal by Kaiia's side started to sniff around.

"Whaddya smell, Kage?" she addressed the fox by her side. He shook his massive head and leant forward to place his nose right next to a package that was hidden next to the worst meat. Kaiia raised her eyebrow.

"I'll take that." She said definitely.

"You don't want that! It's old meat, tough. You know?" He started to sweat as her reiatsu rose for the third time in as many minutes. Damn, she was overusing it these days.

"I want that meat, now. Ya get my drift idiot?" The idiot looked over her shoulder and suddenly stood up straighter.

"I get your drift young lady and I'm sure that the captain standing behind you will help me get mine across." Kaiia turned around leisurely and took in the sight in front of her. A man in a taichou's robe towered over her by nearly two feet. Her lowly four feet and nine inches meant that most people towered over her, though. He had a scar over his left eye and an eye patch over his right. His hair was stuck up in spikes with bells on the end of each spike and as he moved they shimmered. His captain's haori didn't have arms and was ragged at the bottom. He raised his eyebrow at her then looked at the man standing behind her.

"Why should I help a lowly commoner like you?" The man growled.

"N-never mind. I-I'm sure the brat learnt her lesson." Kaiia raised an eyebrow then slapped down some money on the table and picked up the meat that the man had been trying to save for himself.

As she walked past the captain, however, he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. She frowned and pulled on it. He frowned and tightened his grip. She frowned harder and pulled harder. He frowned harder and tightened his grip even more. This continued on for a few minutes until she wrenched her arm out of his grip and glared at him whilst rubbing it furiously.

"Whaddya want, taichou-sama?" She made the honorary sound like dirt. His mouth slowly twisted into a grin.

"I want to know what a kid like you is doing with a reiatsu the size of a shinigami's and an appetite that hasn't been filled." He grabbed her arm again and started to drag her towards sector 79.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kaiia yelled at him to no avail. She raised her reiatsu but he barely blinked. Damn, she was going to have to actually use some of her proper spiritual energy instead of whatever was floating around her at that moment. The captain saved her the trouble.

"Don't try it, kid. I'm way above you so just shut up while I treat you to a meal." She shut up. Hey, if you were given an offer of free food without anything expected in return wouldn't you give in quickly? She could always just run for it anyway.

"…fine. Come, Kage!" The captain responded by pulling her faster.

XXX

"Eating that much will make you fat, you know." The captain observed lazily over a bottle of sake.

"I'll deal with it." Kaiia said as she picked up her fourth box of sushi and glared at him, challenging him to take her food from her. The wise man simply picked up a different box and dug in.

"So, back to my question before. Why is a girl with as much reiatsu as you hanging around sector 80?" Kaiia glanced up at him before looking at the sundial nearby.

"Well, would ya look at the time? I reckon that I should get back to what I was doing before I had the pleasure of meeting your wallet. Bye bye, taichou-sama!" Then she made a run for it. Suddenly she had the unique sensation of being lifted up by the scruff of her neck and running on thin air. Damn being short to Hueco Mundo! Kage growled at the tall captain. For a fox he sure was brave.

"Not so fast, kid. You're gonna tell me who you are and why you're not at the shinigami academy or I'll drag you into Seireitei myself and give you to Mayuri, got it?" Even Kaiia had heard of the experiments that he got up to. She shivered. Kage whined. He didn't like it when Kaiia was scared.

"Alright, taichou-sama." He tilted his head to get a better look at her. He grinned. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were literally shooting sparks at him. That's what happens when somebody's reiatsu overflows. It shows their emotions clearly from their eyes. He was willing to bet that when she was sad it rained.

"I'm here 'coz some idiot with feathers coming from his eyes sent me here when I was over in Japan visiting from Australia. I came out in Sector 38 then was chased all the way to here when no one could understand me. Ever since I've been learning Japanese and figuring out how to defend myself with this here sword I stole from some idiot. The captain sweatdropped.

"That guy with the feathers from his eyes…was one purple and the other yellow?"

"Yeah, how did ya know?" Kaiia crossed her arms as the captain put her back onto the ground and started to laugh.

"Coz I was the guy who ordered him to seal you." Kaiia kicked him where it hurt the most. Except it didn't hurt him.

"Bastard." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, brat but the only person who's been able to hurt me in the past hundred years was way taller than you and had a Zanpakutoh as big as he was." He grinned.

"So what do you want with me anyway?" Kage started to paw the ground nervously. Kaiia was starting to get pissed off and that meant she'd start shooting fireballs at something and that wasn't a good thing.

"Ever thought about becoming a shinigami?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eye. "Answer me quick coz my head hurts when I look down this far." Kaiia glared at him.

"Why would I?"

"Free food."

"Where do I sign up?"

XXX

So what do you think? Should I continue or give it up? Keeping in mind that I feed off reviews…give me an indication.


	2. Meet the Family

Sooo…I'm back with another chapter

Sooo…I'm back with another chapter. I'm having fun writing this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Wheeee. I really don't know why I keep on calling Ken-chan captain. It just doesn't make sense for me to call him anything else until Kaiia finds out his name.

XXX

"Where's the food, taichou-sama?" Kaiia asked the captain, looking way, way up at him.

"What food?"

"The free food you said I'd get when I came here."

"I said that?"

"Bas-tard!" Kaiia turned and got ready to kick him when a small whimper by her side brought her attention to the fox cowering at her feet. He was used to high reiatsu levels but not for a long time.

"Oh, sorry Kage. Poor thing." She quickly constructed a small shield around him and laughed as he rose and shook himself out much like a dog coming out from the water.

"How do you know how to do that, brat?" The captain gave her a weird look.

"Hn? Oh, I figured out a couple of things when I was getting to grips with my reiatsu." He nodded, losing interest as a small pink and black blob shunpoed towards them.

"KEN-CHAN!!" The blob barrelled into the captain's chest and then swung itself onto his back.

"Yachiru." It wasn't a greeting, it was a statement.

"Who's this, Ken-chan? Does Ken-chan have a girlfriend? Oooh! WAH! Ken-chan your girlfriend is having a fit! HELP! HELP! RETSU-CHAN!!"

"Yachiru…" the captain growled. "Stop laughing brat, it isn't funny!" Kaiia's fit was in fact her falling over laughing at the little vice-captain's antics and the fact that she was calling the scary captain "Ken-chan"

"You asked for me, Yachiru-fukutaichou?" The gentle 4th Division captain asked.

"Yep! Ken-chan's girlfriend is having a fit!"

"Girlfriend…" Kaiia had finally noticed what Yachiru was calling her.

"This brat isn't my girlfriend. I'm taking her to the academy, got it?" The look the captain shot Retsu would have boiled an egg. Lucky she was tougher than that.

"If you say so, Captain. Would you mind if I accompanied you to the academy? I have some business over there."

"Do what you want." The captain sighed. It was as if the world had a plan against him. Come to think of it, maybe it did.

"Oi! Zaraki! I have a bone to pick with you!" The group turned to face a furious little Chinese captain.

"What Soi-fon?" The captain groaned. Why oh why of all days did she have to pick today to come up to him?

"Don't what me! You know very well exactly what! Half of my division are in hospital thanks to that party you threw yesterday and none of them ever want to go near you again. You owe me compensation." It was a good thing she was so short. That way if he looked annoyed it could be taken as annoyance at the pain in his neck (no pun intended).

"They chose to participate. It's not my fault they're a bunch of cowards. Now, I'm going to the academy so you wait until I'm ready to talk." The captain pushed past the captains. "Come on, brat."

"The name's Kaiia taichou-sama!"

"And mine's Zaraki Kenpachi. What's the deal?" Kenpachi turned to face her.

"Ugh, you're annoying Zaraki!" He grinned.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Come now, Zaraki. Don't go picking fights with beautiful women. Never fear, maiden. I, Kyoraku Shunsui shall save you!" That being said the man in the gaudy pink haori then stepped back and smiled at her, not doing anything to defend her at all. Not that she wanted to. Kaiia glared at him.

"Sorry, Kyoraku-kun, but I have better things to do then be saved by a drunk captain." His face took on mock hurt.

"How cruel she is to me! Nanao-chan! I need your warmth beside me lest my poor heart break from the pain she gives me." He clutched his heart and turned to face a dark-haired woman wearing glasses next to him. She re-adjusted them.

"I think you'll survive sir."

"Can I please just go to the academy?"

"Not until I greet my fellow shiro-chan. Hello, I'm Ukitaki Ju-" the man suddenly broke of coughing.

"Shiro-chan?" Kaiia asked, confused.

"You both have white hair. It's a thing he does." Kyoraku said with a smile.

"Is that kid over there a shiro-chan as well?" Kaiia asked innocently. The "kid" suddenly developed a twitch in his eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?"

"Shiro-chan?" Kaiia said, her head tipped to one side. The kid was just soooo cute! She was resisting the urge to pick him up and squeeze the air out of him.

"I'M NOT A KID!" he yelled. "TREAT A CAPTAIN WITH MORE RESPECT!"

"Why? I'm not a shinigami yet." The kid glared at her.

"Because," he said, the temperature starting to lower drastically, "If you don't I will make you into a personalised ice-cube."

"Come now Captain. Don't be so mean to the poor girl! I'm sure she's new around here. Aren't you?" The busty woman next to the little captain was over-whelming in her energy at least.

"I'm Kaiia. Why's shiro-chan so pissy?" The woman blanched at the question.

"Uhhh, he has a thing about being called a kid."

"I noticed."

"Can we please get going?" Zaraki asked, trying not to attack everyone in range. He was on good behaviour until the end of the day because of the party he'd thrown yesterday. Well, he called it a party. The others called it Zaraki standing in an arena and having every shinigami in Soul Society attack him until he either ran out of opponents or fell. Needless to say he'd run out of opponents. He was even saying please.

"No. I want to see who's the cause of this reiatsu." One of the most handsome men Kaiia had ever seen walked forward and looked her up and down.

"Gutter scum. Why is she here?" This guy pissed her off, she decided.

"Because I was promised free food, pretty boy. Why're you here?" Then she gulped. The guy in front of her was scary looking when he was angry.

"Because he wants to fight. Right, Kuchiki-taichou?" Zaraki started to unsheathe his sword before Kuchiki gave him a look that would freeze Hitsugaya.

"I'll be going now."

"Why is everyone gathered here like this? Is it an impromptu captain's meeting?" Kaiia blinked twice before she believed her eyes. It was a massive fox standing right in front of her. A whine brought her attention to Kage by her side. She grinned.

"Hey look, Kage. It's onii-sama, ne?" The big fox looked down at her and resisted the urge to attack.

"That's Komamura-taichou to you, brat."

"Why does everybody call me a brat?"

"Because you are one."

"Way to talk, shiro-chan."

"How much room is there in our freezer, Matsumoto?"

"I'll shut up now…" Then Zaraki snapped. Every captain in Soul Society except Yamamoto and Mayuri was there. He was getting pissed.

"Everyone shut up and I'll take the brat to the academy then I'm going to go smash something." He glared at everyone before walking off.

"An interesting specimen. I haven't seen a foreigner with a reiatsu as big as yours in Soul Society before. I don't suppose you're adverse to laboratories are you, brat?" That creepy voice could only belong to one person.

"Mayuri-taichou." Soi-fon stated.

"What?"

"Don't touch the brat, Mayuri. She's with me. We're going to the academy."

"Yeah, Kuro-chan. Don't touch Ken-chan's girlfriend." Yachiru had to take that moment to stick her head back over Zaraki's shoulder.

"I'm not his girlfriend! And I'm not going with you! I'm going to the academy and I'm getting free food."

"Who has free food?" Matsumoto asked, her eyes gleaming.

"No one!" Zaraki said irritably.

"'Cept maybe Yama-jii." Kyoraku stated calmly. "here he is. Let's go ask him."

Zaraki groaned. Was he ever going to get back to his training room.

"What is this, captains? Why are you all assembled here?"

"You see, Yamamoto so-taichou…" Soi-fon quieted as he looked at her.

"That was a rhetorical question. I assume it's the fault of this girl here?" They nodded. "And who is she?"

"I'm Kaiia, sir. Do you know the way to the academy? None of these people seem like they're going to take me there anytime soon and I'm tired." Kaiia picked up a strand of white hair and twisted it on her finger.

"Come, child. I'll take you there and get you registered."

"But so-taichou such favouritism on her first day…" Again, Soi-fon trailed off when he turned his gaze on her.

"Someone has to take her." Somehow all the taichous ended up following them.

And that's how Kaiia managed to get to the gates of the shinigami academy with a full captain guard. It's also how she managed to get almost shinigami recruits envy, jealousy and hatred without even saying anything to them.

XXX

Wooh, second chapter out the same day-I must be working hard, ne? Please point out any OOCness so I can try and fix it up. Also, please point out any errors concerning terms or names as I continue with the story. Thank you, Banana Skittle. Now R&R my minions!


	3. Impromptu Captains' Meeting

Sooo…I'm back after 2 months of writing nothing about a story that I came up with at 12 at night

Bleach FF Chap 306/10/2008 23:36:00

Sooo…I'm back after 2 months of writing nothing about a story that I came up with at 12 at night.

Well, that's not true. I actually had written what will never be the third chappy except my hard drive crashed and I lost everything including my schoolwork. Needless to say, with exam block the next week and 3 assignments due in writing this wasn't top on my list of priorities. Not that it wasn't high. Anyway, thanks for reviewing  It was actually the last review that made me remember that I'd written this story. Sweat drop

Disclaimer: If I did own Bleach Grimmjow would be a good guy. So there. I don't. How about that.

A/N: Uhhh, any words, honoraries or other such Japanese things that I get wrong are entirely not my fault. And if you don't know already, Kage means shadow.

"You know, I think they can hear my stomach rumbling in the land of the living." Kaiia hinted. Yamamoto so-taichou simply turned to her and fixed her with a glare that silenced her until…

_GROWL_

"Well, that wasn't embarrassing." She joked, her cheeks going red.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" the busty blonde woman who was standing next to Kaiia pouted and wound a piece of hair around her finger.

"What?"

"Can you please-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO MEANS NO!" the little captain exploded.

"Wahh!! Ka-chan!! He yelled at me." Kaiia attempted to comfort the much taller woman.

"It's ok, kids get mad when they're hungry. I'm sure if we feed him he'll calm down." Matsumoto, as she'd introduced herself, lifted her head.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure." Kaiia beamed back.

"Ok, then. Let's go taichouuuuuuu!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Hitsugaya sent Kaiia a look that said very clearly that heads would be rolling next time they saw each other.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" Kyoraku leant down and said into her ear. She laughed, looking up at him.

"Of course I do but as long as he thinks I'm ignorant then I can get away with that kind of stuff and just say that I didn't know." He surveyed her.

"I like you Ka-chan!" He smiled. "You're sneakier than you look."

Kaiia smiled back then sidled up to Kenpachi.

"Hey…Ken-chan." He fixed her with a murderous glare that would have made a lesser person shake in their soul society boots. It just made her smile bigger.

"Don't call me that, brat. Captain is fine."

"But it fits you so well. And back to what I was saying, Ken-chan. You promised me food. Feed me. Now. Or I'll dieeeeee." She liquidated herself-for lack of better word-into a small heap on the ground and started to tug on his captain's haori.

"I won't feed you if you call me Ken-chan." He was adamant about it but so was she.

"Kyorakuuuuuuu. Ken-chan's being mean!!" Kyoraku turned to her and opened his arms for a hug but instead got a rap on the head from a fan.

"No harassing girls who don't know you." Nanao looked more than a little annoyed but he simply hugged Kaiia anyway. She hugged him back and wailed with him.

"Why does nobody like us?"

"Because one of you is a drunk who doesn't do his paperwork and the other is a brat."

"I didn't ask for your opinion pretty boy."

"And yet I give it anyway." Kuchiki glared.

"Yeah, yeah from the goodness of your heart, ne?"

"Always." He looked like he was going to say something else until Yachiru climbed up his back and started trying to free the white thing in his hair and he had a battle with her. Eventually she broke it and he stormed off with her in tow to get a new hair thingy for him and candy for her.

"How long are you going to hold onto the brat Kyoraku?" Soi fon asked. At that moment he and Kaiia realised they were still hugging. They both smiled at each other and Kaiia laughed when he got hit on the head then dragged off by Nanao.

"You'd do well to keep away from him. Zaraki you owe me a unit." Soi fon was trying her best to be polite since Yamamoto was still with them.

"I'll send over half of mine to clean up and whip your sad little puppies into shape then and I'm pretty sure the brat has better sense then that." She bowed then walked off. Well, stalked would be the better word.

Kage started clawing at his so-called onii-chan's robe. He was hungry too.

"Onii-chan! We're hungry. Feed us." Kaiia had appeared at his elbow trying her best to look cute.

"Why do you call me onii-chan brat?" He asked, suddenly looking at lot more intimidating than he had.

"Because you're Kage's onii-chan and Kage's my family so you're my family too! Why does everyone call me brat?"

"Because you are one. Don't call me onii-chan. I am Komamura-taichou as soon as you become a shinigami recruit okay?" She grinned at him then turned back to Zaraki to hopefully beg food off of him. He walked off, trying to remember why her logic had worked on him.

When Kai had gone back to the tall captain she saw a white head next to him.

"Shirou-chan! Do you have food?" Ukitake coughed then shook his head dolefully.

"Sorry, no. Nice to meet you but now I must go and take my medicine. Zaraki can you please give these to Yachiru? She'll know what to do with them." He handed him a big stocking full of candy that made Kai's mouth water then walked off coughing. Retsu ran after him with a box that she pressed into his hands before walking off.

"The bad tasting medicine." He explained then walked off, shoulders drooping.

"What is with this place?" Kai asked.

"Don't ask me brat. Now are you going to go in or not? I have to get back soon and-"

"Where did everyone go?" Yamamoto interrupted. "I was going to get them together for a dinner but…whatever, I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Dinner?" Kai's eyes gleamed. "I'll take what was going to be eaten. If that's ok with you of course." Yamamoto regarded her for a second.

"As long as you keep Zaraki-taichou in line."

"I sure will! Thanks Yama-chan!" A sudden silence swept the courtyard where students had been gathering to spy on the captains. She heard a whisper sweeping through the crowd along the lines of "she just called him Yama-chan. She's going to die now." And other charming things like that.

"Call me that when you can beat me. Until them I am Yamamoto so-taichou." Kaiia smiled.

"Okay then." Zaraki saw his opening.

"Same here."

"No deal Ken-chan."

"…damn."

Ok, so that didn't take me long and I'm still not into the academy but that was just pointless fun stuff to write since I'm not quite sure about the direction the story's going to take.


	4. And 4 months on

28/11/2008 23:24:00

Umm…sorry for not updating? Actually I had gone of FF for a while due to a certain site called mangafox but I'm over that now…not really I just got capped due to over use of it but that's another story. And now I'm on summer holidays for the next 2 months and I reckon I'll get a lot more done on my various fics. I have another bleach one up. It was originally going to be a oneshot but now I'm considering making it into a series of unrelated one-shots. Anyway, back to grovelling…thanks for all the favs-they make me feel guilty enough to keep on writing. 

A/N: Kaa-chan is a way to say mother in japan so don't get confused with Ka-chan which is Kaiia's nickname. Gaki is Japanese for brat. I figured it fits better with the fic and I can't be bothered to go back and change what I've already written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or Krispy Kremes. I want them though. Feel free to give them to me. Hint hint.

It was a peaceful day in the shinigami academy. The birds were singing, the only sound in the otherwise silent halls. In one of said halls was a small teenager with silver hair and golden eyes that were narrowed at another new recruit whose clothes currently had orange juice running down them because of an unfortunately placed broom.

"I'm going to kill you gaki!" the yet-unnamed shinigami yelled.

"Try me kid. And why did you call me a gaki. Do I have it written on my forehead or something?" Kaiia replied coolly. Her patience was thin with weak people.

"I'll teach you to respect your superiors, gaki." He sneered, not knowing the danger he was putting himself in.

"I only respect those worthy of my respect. Like Ken-chan. And Onii-chan." She beamed at him, noticing him paling as he remembered who she had walked into the academy with.

"They aren't here to protect you now gaki so prepare yourself." He tried to cover his fear by threatening her. Well, they do say the best defence is a good offence.

"F*** off" She punched him in the face and sent him flying into the wall behind him. They were wrong in this instance. Kaiia turned round to glare at every other person in the vicinity who looked anything less then shit scared. Many prayers of thanks went out to their respective gods as she turned and stalked off, kicking the kid in the stomach as she went.

"Stupid effing gakis who get jealous just 'coz I know the taichous…argghh!!!!" She yelled the last part, her temper finally getting the better of her once she was alone. "I've been here for four months and the still don't get it."

"Usually the yelling comes before the beating." Ukitake remarked.

"Oh, it did. I just thought that he might run away in the time it took me to finish my rant." She said.

"I see…so what's new with my favourite female shirou-chan?" He asked, smiling. Kaiia smiled back.

"Kaa-chan!!!" A small blob of pink and black bowled her over and into a brick wall. Funny, there weren't any walls behind her.

"Hey Yachiru, what's up? Stop calling me kaa-chan. One a, repeat after me. Ka-chan."

"At least it's better then gaki, right gaki?" Why was the wall behind her speaking? Oh, that's right. It was her favourite captain.

"Ken-chan! You're back!" She turned around and tried to hug him. Unsuccessfully since a) he pulled away and b) she couldn't fit her arms around him without careful manoeuvring because of his size and her lack of it. Not that she hadn't tried. Multiple times.

"I didn't go away. Don't hug me." Kenpachi glared down at her, trying not to ruffle her hair just like Yachiru's. She hated it when he did that.

"But I haven't seen you for ages." She whined.

"A week. Don't whine it's not shinigami-like." Ukitake and Kaiia snorted, pictures of Kyoraku drunk of his face and trying to get Nanao to join in springing unbidden to their minds.

"But a week is a long time when I don't have anyone else to talk to." She smiled up at him and he realised exactly what she meant.

"You still don't have any friends?"

"Why does that sound like an accusation?" she pouted.

"Coz Ken-chan wants kaa-chan to be happy." Yachiru said from her perch on Kenpachi's shoulders.

"Why kaa-chan?" Kaiia asked, wondering why she'd been labelled as such by the adoptive daughter of Kenpachi.

"Coz you're ken-chan's girlfriend and since he's tou-san you're kaa-chan." Silence ensued as did Kenpachi staring at Yachiru and Kaiia going red and looking anywhere but at him.

"Nice logic. Why're you guys here by the way?" Kaiia tried to cover her embarrassment with questions. Her success: nada.

"Apart from wanting to see you shirou-chan we've been asked to take a few classes because a certain teacher of yours was…made unable to perform certain tasks."

"Hey, _he _asked _me_ to spar. Not the other way 'round." Kenpachi laughed and Kaiia glared at him. It wasn't funny, not when she'd had to go through three weeks of detention.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." She glared even harder and he cut off his laughter. No-one would have kept on going unless they were mad.

"So you're back in uniform shirou-chan?" Ukitake asked, inwardly amused at the antics of three of his favourite people. The topic was a sore point for Kaiia and he knew it. She had refused to wear the uniform when it became apparent that guys got to wear blue and she was stuck with red. She had scandalised the academy by showing up in her usual western style clothes and had been "put out" (to put it politely) when she'd been refused training until she wore the uniform. This had become a regular occurrence-her breaking rules she didn't like then adhering to the necessary ones and ignoring the ceremonial ones. It was a good system.

"Only until I learn kido."

"Ok, have fun in it for the next five years and eight months." Ukitake grinned at her.

"Or three months. I'm getting advanced lessons coz they reckon I'm too disruptive left to my own devices." He blanched. No way could she master shinigami level kido in just seven months. Even Hitsugaya had taken one and half years! He sneaked a glance at Kenpachi. The captain shrugged and grinned the girls arrogance. Who was he to interrupt her good mood. The training would do that for him.

"I feel sorry for the poor wretch who has to train you." He settled for saying.

"Wretches. Plural, shirou-chan. Nanao and Momo said they'd train me in return for cookies."

"Cookies…" the men were confused. What did cookies have to do with kido?

"Kaa-chan makes the best cookies! They're all soft and yummy. And sweet." Yachiru started to drool at the thought of them. Kaiia decided she would make some for the pink fuzzball. She figured it would make them both happy and give her a reason to eat chocolate.

"We have class now by the way." Kenpachi said, walking towards the sparring ring.

"Ooh! Fun! Can I have a round with you, Ken-chan?" Kaiia begged.

"No. I have to teach. Tomorrow, maybe." He shortened his stride. His normal one was as long as four of Kaiia's. Damn she could move those little legs fast. It was kinda funny, watching her almost run to keep up with him. Well, funny until she gave up and jumped onto his back. Then it was annoying.

"Get off."

"No." Kaiia bunched her hands into his haori and refused to let go no matter how hard he tried to pull her off of him. Eventually he stopped trying and simply said: "If you don't get off I'll spread the rumour that you're my girlfriend." Needless to say she was on the ground and sprinting towards the sparring ring as quickly as she could. Yeah, life was great.

So…heh heh heh…This didn't turn out as well as I'd wanted it to. It's more of a filler then anything else though I think it was needed to get the situation and relationships established. Umm…time skip of 4 months unless you guys hadn't noticed. Next chapter most likely up tomorrow or the day after. Fun, ne?


	5. Kenpachi teaching? What could go wrong?

Haha, guess I suck at deadlines-even ones I set myself but no matter. I said within two days and it's only a couple hours late. It might be a short chapter…depends on how much plot I can think of on the spot. And by the way, I don't actually have a plot for this-just half developed ideas but I'm working on the important stuff, okay? This will probably be longer then it should be as a fic but I'm not complaining.

A/N: I've just realised that last chapter I called Kaiia's hair silver. My bad. Too lazy to fix it up now but just in case you're confused it's white. Hence the shirou-chan.

Disclaimer: Is Ken-chan running around doing the hula in bleah? No. I think you know what that means. Hey…that gives me an idea for this…heh heh heh.

"Listen up gakis coz I'm only gonna say this once! I'm Zaraki Kenpachi taichou of the 11th division and this here is Ukitake Juushirou taichou of the 13th division. The pink fuzzball is Yachiru my fukutaichou and the runt is Kaiia. We're here to tell you bunch of idiots how to pick up that long sharp piece of whatever zanpakutos are made of and wave them about so that they actually hit stuff. I'm gonna teach the fun stuff like stabbing and Ukitake's gonna teach you the boring stuff like shikai. Any questions?" One hand was raised in the silence that follows. Three guesses who.

"What do you want gaki?" He growled. She was still standing beside him like she was going to help out.

"Why did you introduce me? Aren't I gonna be learning from you Ken-chan?"

(A/N: excuse her appalling lack of grammar. She's from Rukongai-not to mention Australia-give her a break.) Kenpachi thought about this for a moment. Tick. Tick. Tick. So quiet was it in the hall that his thought processes could be heard down to every detail. For those of you who are interested, they went a little like this…

_Huh?_

_Oh yeah._

_Whatever._

_Ignore her._

_Moving on._

And that's how much he thinks about what people say…

"Ken-chan shouldn't ignore kaa-chan. It's rude." Yachiru tugged on his sleeve, hoping to get a response out of the annoyed captain.

"I'm not your mother and this is annoying! I want to learn to fight, not listen to boring thought processes."

"Just coz they're not original doesn't mean they're boring. Honestly shirou-chan you can be so cruel sometimes. And" coughing ensues… "Just because you can't do it doesn't make it boring Kenpachi-san." He said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Ken-chan could do it if he wanted to! He just thinks it's cheating to use his sword's spirit as well. Don't be so mean to Ke-mmphhh!!!" Kaiia's hand over her mouth made speaking impossible but unfortunately not biting.

"OWWW!!!! The fuzzball bit me! Yachiru!!!!" Thankfully at that moment Kenpachi got bored and started to throw random training zanpakutos into the crowd of students. Needless to say the students got out of the way pretty damn fast. Then when he'd run out of swords to throw he sat back and watched them scramble to get to the "best one" (namely the biggest). He knew better. The best one was the one that was sharp and strong. It took common sense to know that and obviously these gakis were missing any manifestation of it.

"Oi, they're only training zanpakutos, there's no need to get violent! Hey! LISTEN TO ME!!!" Kaiai yelled, her temper finally snapping.

"But these will stay with us for the rest of our lives! I don't want some crappy blade that I can't even tell it's in my hand!" This was one of the braver students who wasn't so impressed with Kaiia's friends.

"Huh?" Ukitake grinned. Kaiia's reaction was Kenpachi vocalised.

The girl walked to the front and patiently explained. "We choose our training zanpakuto based on our battle style and they evolve with us to become our real one as we become more powerful. We try our hardest to get the one that suits us best because a good weapon means you'll be stronger." Kenpachi snorted. "Do you find that funny, Zaraki-taichou. Of course you wouldn't know about it since your weapon is merely something you use for cutting people up but I know some people whose zanpakuto has saved their life more than once!"

Kenpachi snorted again.

"Calm down gaki. All that I was saying is that your weapon doesn't make you stronger. You make the weapon stronger. Do you really think that Ichigo would have gotten as far as he could without being strong enough to weild Zangetsu?"

"Uhhh…Zangetsu?"

"His zanpakuto."

"Oh, right. Shoulda picked that one up."

"Probably."

"Now I want to choose one! Come on Shirou-chan let's see what we can find!" Kaiia was intrigued by the idea of having a sword that reacted and changed to meet her needs. Plus she wanted to make sure the idiots in her class didn't pick the wrong ones for themselves. Sometimes she deserved the name Kaa-san.

"Hmm…based on what I've seen you'd need a fairly light zanpakuto with a guard that would protect your hands."

"You calling me weak?"

"No, I'm just assuming that you have a very interesting way of attacking. Lots of sharp, quick jabs instead of blundering in and waving your sword around. Matches your personality. Hard to figure out but deadly nonetheless." He smiled at her to find her blushing at his praise. She shook her head and stopped some idiot from picking up a sword as big as he was to point him towards a shorter but thicker blade that would be easier but more powerful to swing.

"Hey look shirou-chan! It's a pair! They're the exact same except this one has a scratch on it." The two zanpakutos she'd found were identical until she turned them over to show a long scratch that ran the length of the blade, starting at the point then ending in the bottom right corner. They were as long as the length between her elbow and outstretched fingers if she measured them against her arm and pure black as were all of the training swords. Now that she looked closer and actually probed the swords with her reaitsu she realised exactly what was so interesting about them. They were the same zanpakuto, just split into two parts. A smile twisted her lips. _Two parts that make up the whole and one of them's marred. How ironic. I think these will suit me quite nicely_.

"I'll take them." She grinned and went to find the sheaths that were still in the storage closet, Kenpachi having decided that sheaths weren't fun to throw.

"Kaa-chan! Ken-chan said I don't have any tact." Yachiru came bounding over from where she and Kenpachi had been arguing over her defending of his dubious honor when fighting.

"Tell him that he can only say that when he understands what tact is." She said with a grin. Yachiru grinned and ran back over to Kenpachi to deliver the message and Kaiia laughed when he raised his head to glare at her. Life is fun when you can tease the most fearsome captain in the Gotei 13 and not be made into sushi.

I was going to make this longer but it's now 1.30 in the morning. I'll update in about 10 hours. Night night. *yawn* Oh, and review. It makes me happy.


	6. First friend

The funny thing is that I slept for 11 hours after finally going to bed at three in the morning so…anyway, enjoy the latest chapter. It's going to be a bit short but meh-it was meant to be included in the last chapter.

"So gakis. Now you all have zanpakutos that actually suit you," several guys looked down shame-faced that they'd gone for the most masculine looking sword instead of the ones that they could actually use. "I'm gonna teach you how to use them. First of all you're gonna show me what you know. So pick up your swords pair and then try to impale each other. Got it? Good, go." The group looked at each other dubiously then reluctantly paired up, obviously not wanting to hurt the other.

The three members of the Gotei 13 watched them with grins on their faces. They were more likely to hurt themselves than anyone else and only then through sheer misfortune.

"Uhh…shirou-chan?" Kaiia asked the tall captain, hesitantly pulling on his captain's haori. Because everyone had been too scared to ask her to partner them they'd ended up leaving her alone.

"What is it Ka-chan?" He scanned the room then saw that she'd been left partnerless. Always fun to be the odd one out…not. "Do you need a partner?" Just then a girl up the back of the hall stuck her hand up. It was the same one who'd explained about the zanpakutos. She was quite tall 180cm at the least with chestnut hair and green eyes. Slender rather then slim but rather pretty in a young way. She'd have the men of her division under her thumb as soon as she graduated Juushirou thought.

"I'm free. Kyoko fainted." The girl grinned and nudged the prone figure on the ground with her foot. Kaiia guessed that she wouldn't be allowed to forget it soon. She smiled gratefully at the unknown beauty then walked up to her, swords held lightly in her hands.

"I'm Kaiia." They took up their positions, weight on the balls of their feet with their sword (swords in Kaiia's case) lightly held across their bodies.

"I know. You have quite the reputation. I'm Mei." She smiled, getting ready for their match.

"Thanks for partnering me."

"No trouble. Now, let's get down to business." As soon as the words left her mouth Yachiru gave the signal to begin.

Mei attacked first, hoping to get the upper hand. She held her four and a half foot long zanpakuto with both hands and slashed at Kaiia's right side. Kaiia jumped back, bringing up the sword on that side to block Mei's sword then stepped in trying to bring her other sword up to her neck. No such luck when Mei ducked and hooked her foot around the foot that Kai had lifted to move in closer. Kai fell backwards and hastily blocked Mei's sword as it came down in a butterfly stroke to the head. She manoeuvred her blades so that they flicked Mei's sword out of her hand and onto the ground a few metres away. She took advantage of the time it took Mei to retrieve her sword by jumping to her feet again and stepping back. The two combatants circled each other, eyeing the other with new respect.

By now a small crowd had gathered, the other fights had either ended by themselves or been stopped before an overenthusiastic sword had lopped of someone's head. Kaiia's strength lay in her speed and quick thinking whereas Mei was tall, strong and sturdy. Kai feinted in and then jumped back when Mei lunged for her. Taking advantage of the taller girls unsteady footing as she encountered nothing but air with her sword Kai quickly stepped behind Mei and helped her fall by kicking her just below her hips. Mei twisted as she fell so that her sword was between her and Kai's. Just as well because Kai tried to do what Mei had done to her before-bring her sword down on her opponents head. Seeing that wouldn't work she changed tactics and brought her left leg up in a sidekick that aimed to knock the larger girl out. Mei grabbed her leg and twisted it so that Kai ended up on the ground in front of her frantically scrambling to get back. In a move so fast that even the shinigami had trouble seeing it she brought her left sword up and flicked Mei's out of her hand then brought the other to her neck. There was silence for a second before cheering erupted from the crowd. Both girls looked around suddenly realising they had an audience.

"Well done girls. Am I wrong in assuming you've both had some weapons training before?" The girls looked at each other and nodded. They'd never fought someone before apart from quick scuffles on the street, merely watched. Sheathing her swords Kai offered her hand to Mei who smiled good-naturedly before taking it and being helped to her feet, grabbing her sword on the way up.

"Actually Shirou-chan I've only ever used a sword before when some guy attacked me in district 80 and only then to make sure he couldn't have children." Every man in the room visibly paled and made sure they were out of reach of her sword. No man deserved that fate. No man.

"Same here. Except I didn't castrate him. I only made it so that it would be painful for him to even try." The men looked towards the door. It was so close, yet so far away. Why could women get away with things like this? Oh yeah, coz they got away with leaving the toilet seat up and stuff like that. Still, they were going to have nightmares for weeks. Juushirou looked decidedly paler as he spoke to the two grinning females. There was no doubt in his mind that they knew exactly what they were doing to the psyche of every male in the room and were enjoying every second of it.

"Then I have a feeling that we'll be having special classes for you two. How does that sound?" He asked, plastering the biggest smile he could muster onto his face while inwardly shaking.

"Is Ken-chan gonna take it?" Kai asked, pleased at the effect she was having on the atmosphere in the room.

"As long as you keep that sword away from the lower parts of my body then sure." Kenpachi wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to train up some people that were good enough to hold their own with him for anything. Except a fight with Ichigo. That would be fun.

xXx

By the time Mei and Kaiia got back to the dormitory they had swapped life stories. It turned out that Mei had lived in Tokyo before being stabbed by some bastard when she had just turned 16 and had lived in district 71 for a year until she had applied to the academy and been accepted. Once they reached the front door Mei turned to Kaiia.

"Where do you sleep at the moment, Ka-chan?"

_Why can't people call me Kai? _The poor girl thought. _It's not like it's hard to remember let alone say. In fact, it's easier. Oh well, at least it's not gaki. _

"I'm in a single room near the top of the dormitory, why?" Kaiia asked.

"How would you feel about moving into my room?" Mei started carefully and was about to try to convince Kaiia to stay with her when she was glomped by the overjoyed teen.

"I would love to! When can I come?" Puppy dog eyes got her into Mei's room that night and they sat up late talking.

"So how do you know the captains? They all seem on pretty good terms with you except Yamamoto-soutaichou and Kuchiki-taichou but they're not on good terms with anyone." Mei smiled at her, obviously having wanted to ask her this for a long time.

"Well Zaraki found me using my reiatsu to get some guy to not rip me off then he offered to buy me food then he told me that the shinigami academy would give me free food so I followed him here. Bit of a shame that he didn't tell me that the food here consists of bread, rice and beef stew but who am I to complain? Any food is good food. Anyway when I got here all the captains came up to Zaraki and met me coz of that and since then they've always called in on me when they come to the academy on business. Well, chibi shirou-chan is dragged here by Ran-chan but that's beside the point." She laughed, remembering the short captain's outrage when he'd been literally dragged down the halls of the female dormitory no less by his busty vice-captain and had almost every girl squeal at his cuteness until he'd frozen shut every door along the corridor, trapping the girls inside.

"Why do you call Zaraki-taichou Zaraki when he's not around but Ken-chan to his face?" Mei asked, curious. She's sensed something weird between the two. Almost friends if the big captain could have something resembling a normal relationship.

"Mostly coz it pisses him off. And then because it's kind of rude to talk about him as Ken-chan. I mean, if I talked about Ken-chan you wouldn't have any respect for him when you met the man but if I only call him that when I see him then it's easier for you to respect him and not fall into my habit of calling him that." She laughed at Mei's face. "And also coz I think people would faint if I called him that to their faces."

Mei smiled at her new friend then frowned as she realised something. "Kaiia, you said that you were 15 when you were killed but people around Rukongai also thought you were 15 they way you told it. How old are you actually?"

"Around 17. I just figured it was easier to pretend I was young and it's not like they could tell the difference. I don't even know how long it was since I died. I can't remember my birthday either. Can't remember much about my old life these days except it was a happy one. And that I rocked at karaoke." Mei cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe not but that was only because I can't sing in front of lots of people. I know a lot of songs though. English ones mind you. Don't know one in Japanese. Shame really. You guys have such a pretty language."

"I could teach you one. A lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little." Mei smiled at fond memories that hadn't yet faded.

"Oh yeah? Go for it, sing me to sleep like a good little friend ne?" Kai smiled and settled back into her pillow, ready to go to the land of nod at a friends bidding.

Mei took a deep breath then started to sing in a surprisingly sweet voice:

"Good night my dove

sleep well my angel

I hope your dreams are sweet

Don't leave without a goodnight kiss

Just to make your night complete"

By the time she'd finished Kaiia was asleep and Mei smiled, tucking her blankets around her. She walked back over to her own bed and fell asleep. In her dreams there was a soft lap, arms around her and a loving voice singing her lullaby. A smile crossed her face as she dreamed on.

xXx

Aww, how sweet. I actually didn't expect this to go on for so long but since I said I'd have an update 12 hours ago I'm not too concerned about the fact. Uhh…the lullaby was something I came up with in two minutes so please don't kill me for the crappy lyrics. I was looking up some Japanese lullabies but I figured I could use this one later in the fic as well and I wanted it to be something that is only mine. This is actually nearly double the size of a normal chapter and please also excuse the crap fight scene-I have a complex about my inability to write them so…just skip over the next ones I write.


End file.
